Composite containers whose body shells are at least partially formed from paperboard are well known. Such containers commonly comprise a plurality of layers of material spirally or convolutely wound one upon the other to provide a generally cylindrical cardboard body whose interior is lined with metal foil or other protective material. During manufacture, the layers of material are continuously wound to produce a tube from which the body shells are severed.
To close the body of such a container it has been proposed to secure a base over one end and slidably to insert into the other end a removable closure. However, disadvantages of this arrangement are firstly that the severing operation to produce each body tends to give rise to slivers of cardboard which may be dislodged into the contents of the container by repeated removal and insertion of the closure; and secondly the closure tends to damage the foil lining of the body during insertion. Other problems which may occur with this type of container wherein the closure is a sliding fit in the container body are leakage of the contents of the container, and (more importantly in some applications) passage of air into, and gas out of, the body which may impair the storage life of the contents of the container.
One object of this invention is to provide a composite container of the particular kind described above, wherein such disadvantages are avoided and which is of a construction suitable for use as a large sealed container for heavy products, such as paint, as well as for manufacture in smaller sizes for any flowable product that requires to be kept in a sealed condition. Such products may include dry or liquid or semi-liquid foodstuffs.